Never Trust Wines
by Mina37
Summary: Shinichi and Kaito hold quite a few secrets. They hide their identities, but what if there's more than that? Haibara creates the antidote and gives it to Shinichi, who ends up disappearing. KID doesn't return a jewel, and Kaito disappears. It doesn't make sense, before Akai Shuichi reveals the existence of two BO members, who never seemed to be around.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure where this idea came from. Anyways, chapters will be pretty short and the story won't be told chronologically, so yeah...**

 **If there's some part that sounds really weird, please mention it to me. This is one of my older stories and while I did rewrite some parts that sounded really weird, I might not have caught all of them.**

 **I suck at deciding what categories a story should be on, so if you disagree with me about that, then I don't mind at all. Then again, I don't know if many people check what categories a story has? I mean, I don't, but does anyone else do that?**

 **But yeah, anyways, I hope you enjoy this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

Chapter 1: Suspicious miracle

It was a miracle.

Haibara Ai, real name Miyano Shiho, code name Sherry, had no ideas as to how it had happened. One day she had been struggling with the antidote for APTX 4869, a permanent one, something that she hadn't really wanted to make just yet, but one certain detective was itching to get, and the very next day the data of the poison was on her computer. As said, it was a miracle, but it was suspicious, too.

Who could have gotten in to the house and delivered the data? Why would anyone have done that? Only those involved with the Black Organization knew about APTX 4869 and none of its members should know about her existence, excluding Vermouth. Not only that, but even if someone knew, they should not be willing to give her the data to make a permanent antidote, rather they should come and kill her instead. It just made no sense.

Of course, there were the undercover agents in BO, but even they shouldn't know of her existence. It was just ridiculous and most likely this was all a trap. However, as Ai looked at the data, it was correct to the point. So, how had it appeared to her computer and who had delivered it?

"Is something wrong?" Agasa came over to look. Ai turned around in her seat, her eyes widening as she did. Agasa had come in and she had heard that, but he wasn't the only one.

Edogawa Conan, real name Kudo Shinichi, had also walked in with unheard steps. His walking was so eerily quiet that it brought shivers to her.

"Ai?" Agasa asked. Conan only raised an eyebrow at her actions. "Haibara?"

"I don't know what has happened", Ai admitted, trying to ignore the odd feeling she got just now. "But whatever has happened, someone has been on my computer since last night. Whoever it was, knows of APTX 4869."

"What?!" Agasa shouted. Conan's eyes widened. "How do you know?"

"The data of APTX 4869 is here", Ai stated. Agasa frowned. "Isn't that a bit... suspicious?"

"Someone has been in here", Conan looked around the room. There were no signs of forced entry, which there should have been had the culprit not had the key to the house.

Ai bit her lip and tried to decide whether she should use the data to create the permanent antidote or not. She hardly tried to ignore how Conan was wearing only red and black. It was not like that alone meant he was deeper than he let on, right?

Conan only glanced at Ai's distrusting expression. He had to hold down a smirk. _She really is sharp._

"Should we use the data?" Agasa asked. "We could create a permanent antidote..."

"But we would be dancing on their palms", Ai pointed out.

"Whoever did this was intelligent enough to realize we wouldn't use the data just like that", Conan said, in his thinking position. "If anything, they wanted us to be distrusting and not use the data, rather being on guard for a long time and make us stress out. If anything, to not dance on their palms, we need to use the data to create the antidote."

Ai blinked. Then, she raged. "Are you crazy?!"

"I'm just stating the facts", Conan said. "If they were able to get into the house so easily without leaving any signs of their arrival, they must be intelligent enough to realize that giving the data would be useless. Unless they wanted us to be on guard and stress ourselves."

"That actually makes sense..." Agasa nodded. Ai frowned at him before glaring at Conan. "If you're wrong, you pay the price."

"Of course", Conan smiled. "Will you create the antidote?"

"I still think this is a trap", Ai sighed. "But fine. You better be right about this one."

"I promise I'm right", Conan said. "Once I'm around as Kudo Shinichi, no one will come to you, Haibara."

"You better keep that promise of yours", Ai huffed as she started her work. "Both the one that no one will come to me and that this is no trap."

 _Oh, I will_ , Conan thought with an evil glint in his eye. _After all, I gave you that data to create the antidote._


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, what happened? When I decided to upload this story, I expected a few people to get interested. I managed to keep myself from checking the stats for like, half an hour after I uploaded this, and when I was coming to check them after that half an hour, I told myself not to, because not many people have read it yet, and there's no reviews yet, wait until tomorrow morning and then there might be more (because usually all the reviews, favorites and follows come when it's night here), and then I actually saw the stats, and I was like "What." Half an hour, and there were 3 or 4 reviews, which... I'm pretty new to this site, and that hasn't happened yet. So, thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows!**

 **Now I'm just scared that this story might not be up to your expectations...**

 **Anyways, this chapter happens before the last one. Like I said before, this is not told chronologically, so I will just tell before each chapter as to when it takes place.**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own Detective Conan. I wouldn't be here if I did.**

Chapter 2: Miracles don't happen

Kaito sighed as he looked at the moon through the jewel he had just stolen as Kaitou KID. He was still clad in the outfit, since he was still on top of the heist location and the police were after him, but he couldn't help but allow his guard to go down for a moment.

"This isn't the right one, either", he stated, to no one in particular. There was only the moon to tell it to.

Well, if there hadn't been another person on the rooftop, of course.

"Still not, huh?"

Kaito stiffened up before sighing and relaxing, giving the shrunken detective a small glare. "Why can you sneak around so quietly anyways?"

"Part of my job", Conan smirked to him as he walked closer, taking a look at the jewel Kaito was holding up. It was a beautiful shade of blue, a sapphire.

"Well?" Kaito asked, placing the jewel into his pocket. "What do you need?"

"What do you mean?" Conan blinked. "Am I not allowed to come and say hi? To see how my partner-in-crime is doing with said crime?"

"It's not that", Kaito chuckled. "But usually when you come around so sneakily and in that outfit, you have something you need."

Conan blinked and glanced down at what he was wearing. He then snorted. Of course. Donning a black suit and a red undershirt was a giveaway. He needed Kaito's help and the boy was always willing to give a hand to him. The only person he could really trust.

"Okay, so I might need help with something", Conan sighed.

"Go on with it", Kaito said, glancing at the door leading up to the rooftop. "We don't have an unlimited amount of time here."

"I gave the task force a good amount of sleeping gas, if you're wondering", Conan said. "They'll be out for quite a while."

Kaito blinked and stared at the boy for a moment. He then let out a voice that was something between a sigh and a chuckle. "Trust in Shin-chan to have my back at a time like this."

"Kai, you're my partner-in-crime", Conan looked at him with those eyes that told Kaito he was stupid. He didn't like those eyes when someone else looked at him like that, but when it was Conan – Shinichi – he couldn't really bring himself to mind about it. "Of course I'll have your back at all times."

"That's good to know", Kaito smiled and tilted his top hat a bit, just enough to hide his expression from someone his height, but still allowing Conan to see his relieved expression.

To be honest, he had, ever since middle school, been worried about his and Shinichi's relationship. They were close, sure, but ever since _that day_ , they had begun to drift apart. It hadn't been so clear until recently, when Shinichi got turned into a small kid. It was only then that Kaito realized how far apart they had drifted after _that day_. Before it, they had been as close as they could be, living in different parts of Tokyo and all.

It wasn't until recently that Kaito and Shinichi began to bond again, mostly in the form of KID heists and the small talks on the rooftops. Of course, there was a few times that Kaito had sneaked to the Mouri Agency and the duo had conversed through the night, making sure not to wake the other two occupants in the house. Sometimes they had met up in public, like in a park, as if it was accidental, although everything had been planned beforehand by either Conan or Kaito. Usually they both planned the meeting, but sometimes it was only the other party and the other would only find out by the time they met at the location.

Conan smiled as he saw the relieved expression on Kaito's face. He had always felt like he needed to be the one to protect Kaito from everything, seeing as he was the older one of them, even if it was just by a month. Still, Kaito was definitely the more insecure one of them.

"So, what sort of help do you need?" Kaito asked.

Conan took out a disk. Kaito raised an eyebrow. Seeing this, Conan explained. "I've been talking to people since I got turned to Conan. Took a bit too long for my liking to get the data for APTX 4869."

"Seriously?" Kaito blinked, looking at the disk in interest. "So... You want me to look at the data?"

"No", Conan said straightly. "As good as you are with chemicals and others, I would like to let a professional deal with this. It's my life in the line, after all."

"Then... Who?" Kaito started thinking.

"Haibara Ai", Conan smirked. "Real name Miyano Shiho, code name Sherry."

"Sherry?" Kaito blinked and then his eyes widened. "That girl who disappeared? I thought she died! Then again, that Haibara girl did look like her..."

"I didn't want to confirm it to you before, so that she would not detect you or me as a danger", Conan said. "However, I can't just give this disk to her. She would get suspicious on how I got it."

"So, sneaking around it is", Kaito nodded in understanding. "If I remember right, the locks in Agasa-hakase's house are pretty easy to pick. You take care of the computer and the disk, I'll get us in without any signs. When will we do it?"

"Is it too much to ask for us to do it tonight?" Conan asked. "The quicker we get the data to Haibara, the quicker she'll make the antidote and the quicker I'm back in my real body."

Kaito smiled to him. "Of course it's not too much to ask for. I'd like to have you around when you're my age, too. I get more comfortable like that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, first of all. No, this is not Kaishin/Shinkai. Those two have a bond, but it is not romantic.**

 **Second of all, in the beginning, there was a different word where all the 'partner-in-crime' were in the last chapter. When I was reading this story after, like, a year and decided that I want to publish it here, I decided to change that word and the best word without giving anything away too quickly was 'partner-in-crime'. I'm telling this, because to me, it sounded, uh, a little weird, but that may be because I was just so used to that other word being there. I'm not going to tell you guys what that word was, at least not yet, but I just wanted to point it out right now.**

 **Third of all, updates will most likely be 3-5 days apart. Unless a catastrophe happens, I'll try to keep that pace.**

 **Fourth of all, it should be obvious that this chapter happens before the last two. You guys should know exactly when this happens, seeing as you even found this story (I expect that you've either read or watched Detective Conan or just know the basic idea of it from either a wiki or because you've just read so many fanfics about it)**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Detective Conan, it would have ended _years_ ago. Actually, Detective Conan is older than I am, so I obviously don't own it.**

Chapter 3: How it all really started

Shinichi was mildly shocked when he saw two men wearing nothing but black on the scene. He wasn't all that familiar with who was a member and who wasn't, but he was fairly certain he could identify these two men as Gin and Vodka.

That, of course, made solving the crime without allowing the police to question them all the more important.

Shinichi overlooked their existence on the crime scene. With the way they were acting, though, Shinichi had his troubles. They were acting a bit too suspicious for his liking. If he had been anyone else, he would have cast them a suspicious look and tried to find evidence to point out that they did it, but he knew they didn't. They didn't know the victim. They didn't have a motive. They just _couldn't have_ done it.

Turned out the culprit was the victim's ex-girlfriend who was a gymnastic. Thus, she could easily move from in front of Shinichi and Ran to behind them, where the victim had been sitting with his new girlfriend. Shinichi easily solved the case. With his reputation as a high school detective, the savior of the police force and Heisei Holmes, he was believed and Gin and Vodka barely got any attention at all. Shinichi made a small note of them after Megure-keibu mentioned them, saying that yes, they were suspicious, but couldn't have done the crime.

After he and Ran left towards the entrance, he saw them once more. Or rather, he saw Vodka running off to somewhere with a suitcase.

Shinichi blinked and frowned. He was usually very informed about the dealings happening anywhere around the world, especially about those happening anywhere in Japan. He had not heard about a dealing happening around this time.

"Ran, go on ahead!" Shinichi ran off, waving to the girl. "I have something to do! See you tomorrow!"

"Shinichi!" Ran exclaimed after him, but he ignored it in the favor of getting to the bottom of this. As he went, he sent two messages. One went to Kaito, asking him whether or not he had heard about this dealing and had forgotten to inform him of the situation. He doubted it, as Kaito was not the type. If anything, Kaito had always been the type to talk to Shinichi about everything before doing anything. He would have informed Shinichi immediately after finding out about a dealing.

The other message went to that person. He was just going to make sure by asking.

He looked around the corner to see the dealing. The way Vodka was being, it made him grimace. He took a few photos, just so that he had proof. He wanted to be sure that person believed him when he'd tell him he had seen Vodka and Gin on an unorganized dealing.

He had not meant for it to happen. He had not remembered to keep an eye on Gin, who was nowhere to be seen. He should have been on guard. But he hadn't been.

Gin knocked him over his head. Not enough to knock him unconscious, but unresponsive. He could still hear them, but he could not respond or move, feeling his consciousness fade to black.

 _Shit_ , was the first thing that Shinichi had thought as he had realized his life was hanging on Gin's mood. _At least Kai and that person know who to blame._

He was forced to take a pill. Poison, he had realized immediately. He could think of only one poison that had been in development and that Gin would use.

 _APTX 4869_ , Shinichi thought in horror. _No! Kai... You'll know, right? I'm sorry, I'm sorry!_

As Gin and Vodka left, the burning came. He felt like his body was destroying itself, but that was just what it was doing. He wanted to scream, but no voice came out of his mouth. It was horrifying, to be honest. He didn't want it to happen again. It was funny, to be able to think that in the middle of dying.

The last thing Shinichi thought was that if he, by some miracle, survived this, he would spend more time with Kaito and make sure to repair their bond that had been broken on _that day_.


	4. Chapter 4

**I knew I forgot to mention something in the last chapter.**

 _ **That**_ **_day_. This is supposed to be a reference to a prologue that has disappeared by now. This was because there were so many things with the prologue that made the later chapters seem really weird and just not possible. But, what the prologue was about, from what I remember, was the day Shinichi and Kaito joined Black Organization and just them thinking about their decision, blah blah blah. I would have kept it, but it would have needed to be completely rewritten, as there were so many contradictions to what is said in the other chapters. One of them being in the last chapter, where obviously Gin and Vodka had no ideas that Shinichi was a member of BO, but the prologue ended with them going to meet Gin and some other members of the organization. Anyways, _that day_ is the day Shinichi and Kaito joined BO, and I'm pretty sure it isn't mentioned after this anymore. But now you know about that, too.**

 **Like I mentioned above, Gin and Vodka don't know Shinichi is a member of BO. They don't know that Kaito is a member of BO. There are two members in BO that know they're a part of it, and I'm not going to tell you who they are, but the other is pretty much told in the next chapter, so while you wait for that.**

 **This chapter happens after the first one.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Detective Conan, and I never will own it.**

Chapter 4: It's funny only for so long

"Wait", Mouri Kogoro frowned. "So, after so long, the brat is finally leaving?"

"Tou-san!" Ran frowned at the detective. Conan didn't seem bothered by the name he was called, though.

"Yes", Conan smiled. "Thank you, Uncle, for letting me stay here for so long. My parents want me to go and live with them, after so long."

"Finally", Kogoro turned back to the newspaper. He frowned as he read the article in it. It was talking about Kaitou KID's last heist, which had ended, well, oddly. Usually the thief had always been found on the rooftop, looking at the jewel under the moonlight. Sometimes he would give the jewel back right there and then before running off, sometimes he would run off and give the jewel back at a later time. However, this was not the case during the last heist.

The task force had been deeply drugged with sleeping gas. The amounts that had been used was so big that KID would never use it. It suggested that someone else had done it, someone other than KID's assistant. Even during times when KID's assistant did the job, the amount of sleeping gas was the same that KID himself used. This amount, though, was a lot larger and more dangerous. KID would never use or allow it. Which meant, someone else had planned that. The task force had been knocked out for a long time, as was Hakuba Saguru, the high school detective after Kaitou KID. As they had all woken up, a dash had been made to the rooftop. However, KID was nowhere to be seen. The jewel had been left on the rooftop, making it clear the thief hadn't wanted it. However, nothing else was found on the rooftop, nothing else suggested that KID or anyone else had been there. There were no signs of struggle or anything.

For good measure, a good look had been taken at the heist note and the heist itself. It had been proved that the Kaitou KID attending the heist and who sent the note had not been an imposter, again. This one was the real one.

Kogoro had to frown as he read the article that skimmed through the possibilities of KID taking a radical turn to catch jewels – which really made no sense at all, as he was always giving them back anyways – and to KID being kidnapped (No pun intended) and even to another assistant/partner-in-crime who didn't do exactly as KID ordered. Kogoro hadn't been asked around, so he, Ran and Conan hadn't been around, rather they had been home sleeping. Maybe the thief had thought they'd be arriving and thought he'd give a bigger dose, since the infamous "KID Killer" was around. Then again, giving such a dose to a child would be even more dangerous. In the end, KID had a policy of not letting anyone get hurt during his heists. It just didn't make any sense. Maybe he really had a partner-in-crime who didn't really listen to his orders, rather they just worked together.

 _But then, just how intelligent are they?_ Kogoro frowned. _They have not gotten caught, not even in the daylight. By now, the police should know who Kaitou KID is in his civilian outfit and he should have told the name of the partner-in-crime._

"Tou-san, at least act like you're going to miss Conan-kun!" Ran exclaimed.

"It's okay, Nee-chan!" Conan smiled to Ran. "Uncle is always like that!"

Ran sighed and crouched down, patting his head. "You're such a good kid, Conan-kun. You'll become a good detective."

"When I become better than Shinichi-niichan, I'll come back!" Conan promised. Ran giggled. "You do that and show him who's the boss!"

Kogoro looked up from the newspaper as he heard Ran and Conan leaving through the door, to go and wait for Conan's mother who would pick him up. Ran had already gone out of the door and Conan lingered in the doorway for only a moment. But that moment was more than enough to creep Kogoro out of his skin.

Conan was looking at him with a sadistic and dark grin, the light reflecting off of his glasses in an eerie way. What was seen from his eyes was that they were blue like Shinichi's eyes and held an evil glint that should never have been there. But as if to prove to Kogoro who he really was, Conan took off his glasses for a second before placing them back on and trotting down the stairs and to the street, seeing he had crept Kogoro out enough already.

Kogoro stared after Edogawa Conan, now revealed to him as Kudo Shinichi, in horror.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, a disaster didn't happen, not really. Well, kind of. I was really sick for the past few days, and I usually get sick 1-3 times a year, during early or late winter, not in the middle of summer. My fever was higher than usually, but I'm feeling better now. My mom also got sick, and she _never_ gets sick, so that could be counted as a disaster, at least to me. She's always complaining to everyone about our thermometer lying and not working right, and then yesterday morning said thermometer showed she had 38,5 degrees Celsius, so I'm understandably a little... worried and scared. We're both better now, but I'm still feeling maybe a little too worried and scared. So, anyways, I'm sorry for not updating, and I hope and really try to get the next chapter here on time!**

 **This chapter happens after all of the previous ones.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

Chapter 5: She knows everything

"Why were we gathered here?" Gin frowned.

The highest officers of the Black Organization were in a big meeting room. Gin was sitting by Vodka, who usually followed him around, almost like a dog. Of course, Gin knew this was because those were the boss' orders. Chianti and Korn sat further away from them, on the other end of the table. Vermouth was sitting rather close to the head of the table, but still further away than usually. Usually she would sit just by the head, but this time, there were two seats between her and the head of the table. It was... odd, to say the least. Kir was sitting all by herself on the same side as Vermouth, closer to the other end of the table, but still away from Chianti and Korn, obviously not wanting to get into discussion with them. Bourbon was sitting somewhere between Vermouth and Kir, not making conversation with either and keeping his attention on the room rather than the people in it. Rum, the second-in-command, was sitting on the same side with Gin and Vodka, by the head of the table, looking at Vermouth with a suspicious look.

Vermouth, who was looking at her nails, glanced up at Gin before snorting and going back to her earlier task. Bourbon frowned at the action and glanced around the table to see that others had also gotten interested at the topic that Gin brought up. Apparently, none of them knew the reason they were here.

Well, except Vermouth, of course.

"I don't honestly know", Bourbon admitted, glancing at Rum. "And I have my doubts that even you know."

Rum frowned, not wanting to admit it. However, that was the truth. "I don't know why we were called here."

Bourbon nodded with a smile before glancing at Vermouth. "However, taking in Vermouth's odd choice of seat and her disinterest in this topic, I don't think it's too farfetched to think she knows."

All eyes turned to Vermouth. She looked up at Bourbon before glancing around the table.

"Vermouth? You know?" Rum frowned.

Vermouth sighed and brought her whole attention away from her nails, leaning her elbow on the table and her head on her hand. "Yes, I know why we were gathered here."

"You do?!" Chianti raged as she stood up, banging her hands on the table. "Why?!"

"I don't even really care why you know", Kir elaborated for Chianti. "Why were we gathered here?"

Vermouth cast her a long look that made her shiver, for some reason. She felt like she had been caught, although that made no sense at all.

"Vermouth, talk", Gin ordered. "Why were we gathered here?"

"Everything in due time", Vermouth smirked. Upon receiving an annoyed look from the man, she chuckled. "I was ordered not to say a thing."

That silenced the table. Bourbon pursed his lips, thinking, as he looked at Vermouth. She looked oddly relaxed, yet glancing at him and Kir from time to time. It made him suspicious, but there was no way, right?

"Though, Gin", Vermouth started, earning everyone's attention once more, "you're lucky."

"Huh?" Gin frowned, glaring at Vermouth. "What do you mean?"

"I mean it. You're lucky", Vermouth smirked as she leaned against the back of her chair. "Had you not been such an important member in the organization, your tale would be over."

Everyone were quiet. Eyes were turned to Gin as the man's frown deepened. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly that", Vermouth's smirk widened. "The Boss knows of your and Vodka's unorganized dealings."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm alive and well, thankfully.**

 **So, this chapter takes place after the first one, but before the fourth one. And now that I'm starting to think about it, it isn't as easy to state when each chapter takes place without it being confusing than I thought it would be. Any suggestions on how to make things more clear?**

 **Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own Detective Conan.**

Chapter 6: The antidote is ready

Ai looked at the data. This was seriously not a good thing, at all. Someone had been in the house and that someone knew of the Black Organization. Not only that, but that someone also knew of Ai's and Agasa's, possibly even Conan's, involvement in the organization.

Yet, Conan said they should use the chance to make the antidote, despite it seemingly being a clear trap. She could not understand it, but she did as he said. In the end, he was the detective, not her. He was the one who understood how human mind could work. He was the one who understood what would be done to make them stand on guard, rather than she. Thus, the boy had to be right about this one, right?

Well, it still made no sense at all. If the organization wanted them to stand on their toes, stress them out and then take them out, did they really have to go through such lengths of giving them the data of APTX 4869? It wouldn't make any sense at all, to be honest. It was just too suspicious to be anything but a trap.

Still, here Ai was, holding the antidote for APTX 4869 in her hands. This time, it wasn't a temporary antidote, rather a permanent one.

"That's the permanent antidote?" Conan looked at the pill. Ai nodded, hesitantly holding it up, as if it'd explode all of a sudden. Agasa took a look at it. "It looks no different from the temporary antidotes, though..."

"The formula for this one and the temporary antidotes are really close to each other", Ai explained. "There are only minor changes."

"Are you sure it's permanent?" Conan asked, looking at the pill suspiciously. Ai frowned, sensing that her scientist skills were being insulted. "Who do you think I am?"

"The person who created this drug and somehow made us into children", Conan answered without even thinking.

Ai would never admit it, but the latter made a bang in her chest.

"Exactly", Ai ignored the comment, for now. "I'm the one who made the drug, so I'm the only one capable of making a permanent antidote. It is permanent."

Conan looked at the pill for a moment longer before nodding. "Alright."

Ai waited for a moment, holding the pill in her hand. When nothing happened, she blinked at Conan. "Aren't you going to take it?"

"Not yet", Conan sighed, running a hand through his hair. "There are things that need to be done. For example, Conan needs to leave Japan."

"Oh", Ai had completely forgotten about that. Of course. Shinichi couldn't take the antidote to turn back to his original body before everything about Conan was sorted out. His visit with the Mouris needed to be brought to an end, he needed to transfer out of Teitan Elementary and everything of the sort.

They hadn't even realized when everything turned so that Conan couldn't just _disappear_.

"So, I'll take care of that first", Conan explained. "Then I'll take the antidote, okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds good", Agasa nodded. "Conan can't just disappear into nothing at this point anymore."

"Take your time", Ai waved her hand, uninterested. Or so she acted. "The longer you take, the longer it'll take for you to take the antidote. It takes that much longer for the organization to realize anything at all."

Conan only shot her a look before starting to think. He was in a pretty shitty situation here, though. He lived with Ran and Kogoro, went to Teitan Elementary and all. Conan didn't have an actual family, as he was really Kudo Shinichi. So, what to do?

 _The first that comes to mind is Kai_ , Conan thought. _But no matter how good he is, it is hard to impersonate as a woman. Who has the same skills and can pull that off with ease...?_

Ai looked as Conan thought about his options. His thinking position was the same as always and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Yet, Ai felt a cold shiver run down her spine as she looked at him.

It was the same shiver she got when a member of the Black Organization was around.


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel really stupid right now. Why didn't I think of telling the time a chapter takes place the way you guys suggested? When I read the first review that suggested, I felt so stupid.**

 **Either way, this chapter takes place after Conan has left. That's all I'm going to give you guys, for now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.**

Chapter 7: Messes tend to turn bigger

Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department was, well, in a mess, to say the least. Police officers were running around, shouting orders and whatnot while they tried to keep up with the insane amounts of paperwork and cases that needed to be solved.

"A thievery in Beika!"

"A kidnap in Ekoda!"

"Division 2, Kaitou KID was spotted!"

"Division 1...!"

"Everyone shut up!"

Everyone paused at Megure's voice. He continued with his shouting, ignoring the fact that everyone had frozen. "There's too much work here! We can't keep up!"

"The body count only today is the same as if we tripled the body count from three weeks!" Takagi agreed. "We just can't keep up!"

"We're doing our best, but we can't do this just with our division alone", Sato agreed. "We understand that everyone is busy, but you need to give us a break!"

Everyone in the building glanced around nervously. They knew that was the truth, but it was scaring everyone. As Takagi had said, the three earlier weeks and their body count was nothing compared to just today. Even that tripling wouldn't bring it to the point where the body count was today. People were just dropping dead all of a sudden, as if all murderers had chosen this day to put their plans into action. There was just one problem in that. The murderers left no traces of themselves.

"If just Shinichi-kun was here!" Megure sighed. "With him, we'd be able to handle these cases easily!"

"I wouldn't wish for that if I was you."

Everyone turned to the voice, only to see Shuichi, Jodie, Camel and James there. Shuichi, the one who had spoken, had a frown on his face.

"Who are you?" Sato blinked. "And why is the FBI here?"

"We're here for a mission", James stated. "An undercover mission that we could not tell about."

"Wait", Megure frowned. "You've been doing a mission on our turf without our consent?!"

"We were quite sure you'd understand, especially with the situation", Jodie frowned. "The whole world is in danger here."

"What do you mean?" Takagi blinked.

"Let us talk of that once everyone has gathered", James glanced to the hall. Just then, in came Kogoro, Ran, Sonoko, Sera, Agasa, Ai, the Detective Boys, Heiji, Kazuha, Aoko and Hakuba.

Nakamori, who had just been walking by, blinked. "Wait, Aoko?!"

"Tou-san!" Aoko ran to him. He frowned. "Why are you here?"

"We were asked by the FBI", Hakuba answered for her. "Apparently, it has something to do with KID."

Nakamori's whole attention was on the group of FBI agents.

"Jodie-sensei?" Sonoko blinked as they all came to them. "What is going on here?"

"Shu-nii!" Sera ran to Shuichi and hugged him. Shuichi briefly hugged her back before they pulled away. Sera had tears in her eyes. "Where have you been?! I thought you were dead!"

"I had to act", Shuichi said. "For the sake of the mission, for the sake of the world."

"Eh?" Sera blinked. "What mission?"

"You're from the FBI", Kogoro stated. James nodded. "I think it would be better if everyone sat down."

"We don't have the time", Nakamori huffed. "KID was sighted."

"I doubt it was really him", Camel admitted. Nakamori frowned at him. "And what do you know about KID, huh?!"

"That that he is not currently in Tokyo", Jodie said.

"He isn't?" Hakuba blinked in shock and frowned. "How does the FBI know? Why are you interested in KID anyways?"

"We wouldn't be", Shuichi admitted. "But something worrying came up during our mission."

"What do you mean?" Sato blinked.

"We had a transmitter on a person", Jodie glanced at Ran. "On Kudo Shinichi, to be exact."

"On Shinichi?!" Ran gasped in shock. James nodded grimly. "Yes. He was supposed to contact us once he came into contact with the organization."

"Hold up a minute!" Heiji exclaimed. "What do you mean, once he came into contact with the organization?! Did that guy just run after them blindly?!"

Everyone turned to Heiji with wide eyes. He scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Oops..."

"You know", Jodie bit her lip. "But no, he didn't."

"Then what?" Heiji asked.

"Kudo Shinichi met up with Kaitou KID before they destroyed the transmitter", Shuichi said.

"What?!"

"That's not all", James frowned. "They talked of each other with code names."

Ai, Agasa and Heiji's eyes widened. "C-code... names?"

"They referred to each other as Red Wine and White Wine."


	8. Chapter 8

**Shinichi2504: No, no, don't apologize! I'm just the type of person who thinks really hard for a way to solve a problem, only to realize, after getting to the solution from the most difficult and time-consuming way, that there was a very simple way to solve it. So, really, I appreciated your review. When I said it made me feel really stupid, I meant it in a way that I stared at your review for a few minutes in silence before I facepalmed and laughed and questioned myself as to why I didn't think of that before. So, no harm done, you only opened my eyes to the fact that I _really_ need to think of more simple solutions.**

 **Who: Yeah, I guess that's the case. However, I've had the basis for this story in my mind for a few years before I started writing it, and back then, I didn't know that. In fact, I didn't know much about alcoholic beverages, but granted, I was... maybe 12 years old? It was around that time that I found this site. So, yeah, maybe it was okay that I didn't know much about alcoholic beverages. Either way, it was back then when I decided that _if_ I write this story, then those would be the code names. They... kind of stuck. So, let's ignore that fact.**

 **ScarletShad0w: I get that it can be frustrating. Honestly, I'd probably be really frustrated if I was the reader, instead of the writer. And while I _could_ , kind of, make the chapters longer by combining two chapters (can you say it like that?) that take place at the same time, but... There are problems with that. You see, some things that are mentioned in later chapters, happen in earlier chapters. These earlier chapters are usually between the chapters that I could combine. And, well, I don't want these things to be mentioned first and happen later, instead, I want it the other way around. Which, yeah, I can't really combine the chapters when I want things to go like that. But hey, these chapters are longer than they were originally supposed to be! You see, this was literally supposed to be a series of drabbles, so each chapter would have been 100 words long. This is a lot better, right?**

 **Anyways, I don't think I need to say when this chapter takes place. It is, kind of, said in the chapter, after all.**

 **Disclaimer: No, I do not own Detective Conan.**

Chapter 8: Phone call

" _... You know, I've realized that you seem to find more information about undercover agents than about Pandora._ "

Conan looked in front of himself with a bored expression as he spoke to the phone. "You have to realize that it's easier to find information about the former than the latter."

" _True. If you could find information about Pandora so easily, I wouldn't need your help to begin with._ "

"Oi, oi", a tick mark appeared to Conan's forehead. "Are you implying that if you could find it easily, you would just throw me and Kai off to who knows where?"

" _Of course not! That's not what I meant, Shinichi._ "

"It sounded like it", Conan frowned. He really wasn't in the mood for riddles and ridiculous comments.

Ever since the whole incident regarding Mizunashi Rena, Kir, he hadn't been able to contact _that person_. Well, before now, at least. He had had a lot to tell. Kir being a spy from CIA, Akai Shuichi really living as Okiya Subaru, Bourbon being a spy from Public Security Bureau and, of course, the whereabouts of one Miyano Shiho, code name Sherry. He also had to inform _that person_ about his and Kaito's progress on their mission, which, honestly, wasn't going well. It was going worse than they thought. They were running out of targets, after all.

" _Well, it doesn't matter. You allowed Akai to live in your home?_ "

"Yes", Conan stated. "It's easier to keep an eye on him like this. Don't worry, there are no signs in my house regarding my identity."

" _As expected of you. Okay, business is over. How are you?_ "

Conan smiled slightly at the change of topic. Now this was why he and Kaito were in this to begin with. "I'm doing fine, taking in the shitty situation I'm in."

" _Has there been a lot of bodies there lately?_ "

"Hmm, not as much as I'd expect", Conan admitted. "I guess Kai's been buzzing somewhere near enough to have his luck affect me."

" _That sounds good. How about the antidote?_ "

"Haibara's working on it", Conan answered. "However, without the data of APTX 4869, she can't create a permanent one and I'm stuck with the temporary ones."

" _Hmm, now that is problematic..._ "

"You do know that I've told this to you before, right?" Conan asked with a raised eyebrow. Sometimes he just couldn't believe this person.

" _Of course I remember. I just hoped that she could create the antidote without the need of giving her the data..._ "

"Well, that seems to not be the case", Conan sighed heavily. "Can I get the data or not?"

" _It will take a while to get it to you without it being suspicious. I can't really come and I only trust one of the agents to get it to you._ "

"Vermouth", Conan knew immediately. "She's the only one who knows my identity and my meaning to the organization."

" _Your and Kaito's meaning to the organization. Without you two, there would be no organization._ "

"Of course", Conan smiled a bit. How this person thought so highly of the two of them, he never understood. They weren't all that high. "Either way, she's the only one who could get the data to me."

" _But it would still be suspicious to give the data to her just like that._ "

"I'll have Kai help me out", Conan quickly thought of a plan for the day when he'd get the data. It would be almost too easy, with how he and Kaito worked together. Quietly, swiftly quickly. "You don't need to worry about that."

" _... If you say so. I'll get the data to you as soon as possible, of course, Vermouth will deliver it._ "

"As always. Thank you. Bye", Conan hung up and glanced at his phone.

This really was troublesome.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aah, we're back at the BO meeting.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.**

Chapter 9: Favorites

"Wait, Gin, you have been doing unorganized dealings?" Rum turned to Gin in alarm. Gin looked at Vermouth with a sharp glare. "How do you know?!"

"Easy", Vermouth smiled as Gin stood up, banging his hands on the table. She kept up her calm demeanor. She knew more than them all together, after all. "Did you really think there were no spies in the organization?"

"Huh?" Bourbon and Kir blinked in horror. Were they caught this easily?!

"Spies?" Chianti frowned.

"With spies, I don't mean undercover agents from FBI, CIA or whatever", Vermouth elaborated. "I mean our own members who none of you have ever met. Ones that work undercover _for us_."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Bourbon asked, though he was still a bit worried. Was it possible that he had been caught? There was a possibility, but it was low, right?

"One of these agents spotted Gin and Vodka on an unorganized dealing", Vermouth explained. "Ano Kata is not happy at all. Like I said, the only reason you two get to live is because you're important to the organization."

Gin sat down with a frown. "Who is this person?"

"What, you're going to go and kill him?" Vermouth giggled. "If I was you, I wouldn't even try."

"Why not?" Rum asked.

"Why, did you really think I'm Ano Kata's favorite?" Vermouth rolled her eyes. "I'm not. Those two are."

"Those two?" Kir blinked. This information was new. She had never heard anything about these two favorites of Ano Kata. Who were they?

"Yes", Vermouth smirked. "Those two who you're all going to meet today."

"So, we're meeting Ano Kata's favorites today", Vodka concluded. "That's why we were gathered."

"Yes", Vermouth admitted. "However, Vodka, Gin, you will not like what you will see."

"Why not?" Gin asked.

"Because for your information, Gin, you have killed Red Wine."

Everyone around the table were silent. Eyes turned to Gin once more as the man looked at Vermouth. "What do you mean?"

"That's only your information, though", Vermouth admitted. "Red Wine isn't that easy to kill. Besides, he is Ano Kata's favorite, like White Wine. If you were anyone else, you would have been dead a long ago, Gin."

Those words brought a chill down everyone's spines. Bourbon looked at Vermouth with unreadable eyes. "What do you know about these Red Wine and White Wine?"

Vermouth gave him a look before thinking for a moment. "Well, they're young and related to each other. If I'm correct, then they're cousins, I think."

"How young?" Kir asked.

"They're turning 17 years old this year", Vermouth smiled.

"How long have they been part of the organization?" Korn asked. Vermouth giggled. "For three years."

"Since they were in middle school?!" Kir gaped. "How...?"

"They're intelligent beyond our understanding", Vermouth explained. "Their physical abilities are beyond normal. One could call them perfect humans."

The ones gathered glanced at each other nervously. Gin was the brave one to talk. "Perfect humans, you say?"

"Yes", Vermouth giggled. "Even you, Gin, can't outsmart one of them. If they work together, no one on this Earth can outsmart them."

"Are they really that intelligent?" Rum asked.

"Oh yes, they are", Vermouth smiled. "So intelligent that once you meet them, you will start seeing yourself as stupid and not worth their attention with your intelligence."

"Yeah right", Chianti huffed. "There's no way a human can be that intelligent."

"Does Ano Kata like them because they're intelligent?" Bourbon couldn't help but ask.

"Maybe, maybe not", Vermouth shrugged her shoulders. "Even I don't know why Ano Kata likes them. Maybe it's because they're intelligent beyond human understanding, maybe it's for some other reason."

"You know a lot", Gin stated. Vermouth detected something in his tone that told her to tell what she knew. She smirked. She could have fun with this.

"Without White Wine and Red Wine, our organization would not exist."


	10. Chapter 10

**This takes place before the BO meeting.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.**

Chapter 10: Pandora

Kaito looked around the rooftop. No one, as there shouldn't be. The task force was downstairs, trying – and failing – to figure out where he had disappeared to with the jewel he stole.

He looked at the jewel. If this was not it, their targets in Japan were looked through. They would need to move to another country to find the next target.

Kaito hesitantly brought the jewel so that he could look at it against the moon. He didn't want to see that it all had been in vain. And he didn't see that.

A red jewel shone inside the diamond that was tinted green. The shine was beautiful and it took Kaito's breath away, not just because it was beautiful, but because he had found it. There was no questioning it. This was Pandora.

Pandora, the magical jewel inside another, bigger jewel. Said to bring eternal life to the one who drinks the tears it will shed once held under the moonlight when the Valley Comet passes by Earth.

Whether the rumors were true or not, Kaito didn't know. What he did know, though, was that his and Shinichi's mission was over with this. This one jewel would never make it back to its previous owner, for he would take it. He would take it and would present it to Ano Kata.

If things took an interesting turn, though, he and Shinichi would keep the jewel to themselves.

When he left, he was giggling happily, like a child. He flied through the sky, to where he and Shinichi had agreed to meet after the heist. The other boy had not attended the heist, in order to make his disappearance. He refused to allow Kaito to stay on his own, though, which was why he was there to begin with. Shinichi had decided upon disappearing from people's sights completely, allowing only Kaito to see him from now on, until their mission was done. It would seem that there was no need for such, though.

When he landed and Shinichi saw his face, the boy raised an eyebrow. "You look pretty happy."

"Look it under the moonlight, Red Wine!" Kaito passed the jewel to Shinichi. The boy's eyes widened before he quickly brought the jewel up, looking at it under the moonlight. When he saw the jewel inside, his face broke into a grin. "So... this is Pandora..."

"We did it", Kaito grinned. "We found Pandora, the magical jewel."

"Yes, White Wine, we did it", Shinichi looked at Kaito and then hugged him. Kaito hugged him right back, both of them laughing. "We did it..."

"Let's call Ano Kata", Shinichi said as he pulled away. He turned to look at the jewel once more. "We need to tell the good news."

"Ano Kata has been a bit worried about our progress lately, right?" Kaito asked. Shinichi nodded and chuckled. "Told me that I find more information about undercover agents than about Pandora."

Kaito laughed. "I can bet!"

"Let's call together", Shinichi smiled. "Ano Kata will be happy."

Kaito nodded. "Of course!"

And so, came the first time when KID did not return what he stole.


	11. Chapter 11

**And we're back with the meeting between police, FBI and the civilians. I'll probably call it the police meeting from now on, though.**

 **By the way, I got an idea for another story a while ago, one that I'd really like to write or read, but I'm not really sure I have what it takes to write it. After all, I thought about it and it is supposed to be a humor story, but I can't keep my stories as humor stories... even when I try... Either way (and you can skip this if you're not really interested), the idea was that Heiji gets a call and tells Kazuha that he's going to Kyoto for the weekend (Kazuha expecting it's a case, like usually). Around two weeks later, Heiji, Hakuba, Kaito and Shinichi are found from a little mountain cottage, the two former pretty drunk and the two latter coherent, but not remembering exactly what happened in those two weeks. The point is, Kaito and Shinichi got engaged, and the four of them were _supposed to_ celebrate it in Kyoto over the weekend, but because alcohol, plans were changed, and they ended up traveling across the globe, because why not.**

 **Is anyone else interested in a story like that?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

Chapter 11: Rage and understanding

"Wait, what is going on?" Ran looked between Jodie and Heiji. "What do you mean, Shinichi met up with KID and that they referred to each other as Red Wine and White Wine?"

Heiji did not hear her. He was too shocked. He did, however, speak out his shock. "He... tricked me?"

"Heiji?" Kazuha asked, worried. "What do you mean, he tricked you?"

"Ai..." Agasa turned to Ai, who had turned as white as a sheet. The girl's eyes were wide and she looked horrified.

"Ai?" Ayumi asked gently.

"Give me your Detective Boys Badges", Ai stated darkly.

"Eh?" Genta blinked.

"Give them to me!" Ai shouted.

The trio hesitantly gave their badges to Ai as the adults watched in confusion. As Ai got the three badges, she took her own badge and then dropped them to the ground, stomping on them and ripping them apart, much to everyone's shock.

"Ai!" Ayumi gasped.

"Why would you do that?!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed.

"I'm doing what I need to in order to live!" Ai shouted.

"Shiho, calm down", Shuichi looked at the girl, only to receive a glare. He didn't react as the girl started shouting at him. "This is all your fault! Had you not become part of the organization, I wouldn't be in this situation!"

"What is going on?" Hakuba asked. He turned to Heiji. "Why is Hattori like that?"

"We're all being hunted down!" Ai exclaimed. "They will hunt us down until we're all dead. They will not stop at anything else!"

"Who?" Megure frowned.

"Black Organization is how we call them", James stated. "They're an international criminal league."

"But what do you mean, we're all being hunted down?" Sonoko asked, turning to Ai. The girl glared at her. "You insolent kid, you don't understand a thing, do you?"

"You can't really call me a kid", Sonoko pointed out.

"Don't let looks fool you", Shuichi ordered. "Shiho there is older than you are."

"Shiho?" Genta blinked.

"My real name is Miyano Shiho", Ai stated. She received many shocked looks, but she didn't stop talking. "I'm a scientist who created an experimental poison, APTX 4869, that was supposed to kill a person without leaving any traces behind. Because of specific reasons, I was taken captive by my organization and I took the poison to die. Instead, a rare side effect came and I turned like this."

"Wait, how is that even possible?" Takagi blinked.

"It shouldn't be possible", Ai growled. "But here I am and you saw Kudo-kun yourself!"

"What?" Megure frowned. "What do you mean, we saw Kudo-kun ourselves?"

"Kudo-kun was forced to take the same poison!" Ai shouted. "He took the name Edogawa Conan!"

Everyone went silent at that. No one dared to move or utter a word. Well, except for Heiji, who was still too shocked. "Kudo... He... lied to me..."

"Conan-kun was... Shinichi?" Ran brought her hands to her mouth as her eyes widened. Sonoko bit her lip tightly as she raged inside.

"... What does this have to do with KID?" Nakamori finally asked.

"We're getting to it", Camel promised. "After some things happened, we decided to put a transmitter on Kudo-san."

"As we stated before, he met up with KID and they referred to each other with code names", James said.

"What do the code names mean?" Sato asked.

Shuichi was the one who talked. "The organization uses code names. Each code name is an alcohol."

Just like that, everything suddenly made sense to them all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Shinichi2504: Happy Birthday! Although this is late... I hope you had an amazing day!**

 **Disconsolate Mist: Okay, first of all, thank you for this review! No, you didn't sound offensive to me, and I didn't take the review as offensive. Now, I'm going to admit that there probably isn't enough detail on each chapter. I usually don't have much problem with that, but this story... It's been a long while since I started writing it (two or three years, at least) and back then, I hadn't written much in English. That, and (I think) I tried to make (certain) things as vague as possible. I have other stories, now, that have the same type of idea (Short chapters, vague explanations about anything and everything that seemingly make sense, but I don't know how much sense they make to others, although they should make sense), but those stories are newer ones and, understandably, have better writing than this. I'm going to admit that. And, honestly, some details about certain situations are given later. Sometimes, I don't want you guys to have those details before a certain time. Characters are probably more or less OOC, and yes, if I went deeper into why, it would explain things. The problem with this is that I had some type of backstory as to why Shinichi and Kaito joined, but does anyone think I have any idea anymore? The answer, no, I don't. However, I only realized this after your review (I'm a little slow sometimes, about some things), and it got me thinking. Now, I have added two more chapters before the epilogue, that explain a little. The problem I have with those chapters, though, is how well they go with the rest of the story. I don't _think_ that there are any contradictions there, and some things that were left unexplained are explained in those chapters, but I'm just getting nervous that there is something in those chapters that there shouldn't (By the time I'm writing this, I've checked, like, four or five times, at least). Also, they don't feel like they go well with the rest of the story (in my mind) due to how different the writing is, compared to before. It may be a good thing, but it may also be a bad thing. I'll let readers decide, when the time comes. Now, one of the reasons I uploaded this was because I wanted opinions about this. I honestly had no ideas whether this was good or bad, and I didn't know how I could improve it. Thanks to you, I have (maybe) made some changes to the chapters that are better. And yes, about the tracking device, I'd say that Shinichi and Kaito knew about it, and did that intentionally. Anyways, again, thank you for your review (I apologize if there were any mistakes here!)!**

 **We're back at the BO meeting, by the way.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

Chapter 12: Wines revealed

The meeting room was in silence. It was awfully silent, taking in the people in it, but they had heard it all. They knew why they were so quiet.

They opened the door. Everyone turned to it upon hearing it creak.

Gin's eyes widened.

Shinichi and Kaito shot the man a nasty glare before turning to Vermouth. They nodded to the woman, who nodded to them, before making their way to the head of the table. They did not sit to the seats Vermouth had given them, instead, they walked over to where Ano Kata would usually sit, but didn't sit down, rather, they stayed standing on each side of the chair, leaning onto the table with one hand.

The meeting room was even more silent than before.

Shinichi looked at each and every person present in there. He then sighed. "It seems no one else could make it."

"I wished for a few more", Kaito also sighed.

"Who are you brats?" Rum frowned.

"Now, now, don't talk like that, Rum", Kaito chuckled. "You might just make Ano Kata mad like that."

"I'm Red Wine and this is White Wine", Shinichi said, gesturing to Kaito. "Vermouth just told you about us, no?"

"How did you know?" Chianti frowned, suddenly alarmed.

Identical grins appeared to their faces. "We know everything."

None of them would ever want to admit it, but that sent shivers down their spines.

"I remember you..." Gin frowned. "Kudo Shinichi..."

"A high school detective..." Vodka bit his lip.

To everyone's surprise, Shinichi barked out laughing. "Yeah, right! Me, a high school detective?"

"Only because Ano Kata said it would make it less suspicious for you to be around during heists", Kaito also laughed. "No other reason for that. It was just a cover."

Bourbon and Kir could only shiver in fright.

"What heists?" Korn asked.

"KID heists, of course", Kaito grinned. "After all, I was Kaitou KID."

Bourbon frowned. For them to give this much information, it was not normal. Either they weren't as bright as Vermouth had told they were, or then...

Bourbon's eyes widened in horror as Shinichi looked him straight in the eye.

"Bourbon, Kir", Shinichi smiled to them. Both tensed up and looked at him in horror. "It's a pleasure to meet you both like this."

"W-What do you... mean...?" Kir asked hesitantly. She wasn't sure she even wanted to know what the boy meant.

"Oh, because we've met before", Shinichi explained. "Back then, I was in a shitty situation, though, so I didn't give you my actual or code name."

Bourbon's eyes widened even more as a certain little boy who had left to his home came into his mind.

"You see, I was poisoned by Gin here. He gave me APTX 4869", Shinichi explained. "However, I was a victim to a rare side effect of the drug that turned me into a kid."

By this point, both Kir and Bourbon were raising from their seats, ready to bolt out and to safety.

"Back then, I think I told you my name was Edogawa Conan", Shinichi grinned devilishly at them.

Kir, who was closer to the door, bolted and made it out of the room. Bourbon, who bolted at the same time, barely made it out, but made it. Both ran for their dear lives.

Inside the meeting room, everyone looked after the duo. "Wait..."

"They're spies?!" Chianti shouted.

"White Wine", Shinichi glanced at Kaito, who nodded. "I'll get Bourbon. You get Kir."

"What are you going to do?" Rum frowned.

"Get rid of the undercover agents from CIA and Public Security Bureau that you guys let into the organization", Kaito and Shinichi lazily said as they left the meeting room.

It was hunting time.

 **By the way, now that I think about it, is Bourbon with Public Security Bureau (PSB) or not? In the wiki, it's said that he's part of National Police Agency Security Bureau, but when you click on that link, it sends you to where information about PSB is, so I'm a little confused.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tropicalnight: I didn't ship Shuichi and Rei... But thanks to you, I might have started shipping them. I don't know whether to thank you for bringing this ship to my attention or to curse you for making me ship them. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and read all the chapters since Rei's introduction that have Rei and/or Shuichi in them and squeal like the fangirl I am.**

 **This happens after Shinichi takes the antidote.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

Chapter 13: Only to disappear once more

"So, how do you feel?" Ai asked. Shinichi, now finally in his own body, curled his hand into a fist and kicked his legs. "Pretty good."

"Then, the antidote really is good this time around", Agasa smiled as he brought some tea to the three of them.

"You sure this is permanent?" Shinichi asked as he took the tea cup and sipped it. Ai frowned. "Of course I am!"

"Well, Shinichi, what will you do now?" Agasa asked as he sat down next to Ai. "I mean, with how things are, you can't just come back as you used to be."

"True", Shinichi nodded and seemed to think for a moment. Ai looked at him with a frown, though. The feeling had not disappeared. If anything, it grew every moment.

She was certain that a member of the organization was around.

"I could..." Shinichi bit his lip.

"You could what?" Ai asked. Shinichi seemed to hesitate before turning to Agasa. "You remember Kai?"

"Kai?" Agasa blinked. Ai looked at the professor curiously as recognition came to his face. "Oh, Kai! Yes, of course I remember him!"

"Who is this 'Kai'?" Ai asked.

"My cousin", Shinichi stated. "Kuroba Kaito."

"And?" Ai asked. "What about him?"

"You're not thinking of telling him?" Agasa frowned.

"It's not needed", Shinichi sighed. "Kai is curious and just as intelligent as I, if not even more. He saw me once as Conan and easily put the pieces together."

Ai gaped. "Why have you not told us?!"

"I would have, if I knew myself", Shinichi sighed. "That damn magician kept it all to himself until a while ago."

"Until a while ago?" Agasa blinked.

Shinichi nodded. "He acted as Conan's mother, you see."

"Wait, how?" Ai frowned.

"Kai is a magician whose skills rival Kaitou KID, dare I say", Shinichi explained. "He came to me a while after the antidote was ready and told me he knew who I was. So, I asked his help on getting Conan away."

"So... Kai acted as Conan's mother", Agasa nodded. "When did he learn those skills?"

"You have to remember that Kai's father, Toichi-san, taught Kaa-san the art of disguising", Shinichi explained. "Of course Kai also knows how to disguise, even better than Kaa-san does."

"What about the voice?" Ai asked.

"Voice changer", Shinichi stated, as if Ai was stupid.

"So, what do you think on doing?" Agasa asked.

"I thought... I could stay with Kai for a while", Shinichi explained. "To stay out of sight, you know. No one would think that the famous high school detective would hide in the house of an amateur magician."

"He doesn't sound like an amateur", Ai frowned.

"What if Kai gets in danger?" Agasa asked.

"He's ready for that", Shinichi promised. "He said he'd even die, if it meant keeping me safe."

Ai pondered it. It sounded suspicious, for Shinichi's cousin to suddenly know about his identity as Conan. Why hadn't the other said anything before?

"But wait, I thought you two weren't in good relations?" Agasa blinked. "You haven't spent any time together for quite a while!"

Ai turned to Agasa in surprise. Now that was interesting news. Shinichi and Kaito hadn't spent any time together for quite a while?

"That's what happens when the other lives in Ekoda and the other lives in Beika and we need to think of school", Shinichi pointed out before Agasa could finish. "We've always talked through the phone, though, and we've met whenever we can. We have just not made a huge deal about it."

It was suspicious, though, that even Agasa didn't know that, Ai realized. She made a note to research about this Kuroba Kaito when she got the chance. However, now they needed to realize what to do about Shinichi.

"I think it's a good idea", Agasa admitted. "We still have contact to you, but you won't be where people expect you to be."

Both Agasa and Shinichi turned to Ai for confirmation. She sighed. "I suppose it's a good idea that you go and hide with your cousin for some time, Kudo-kun."

But once Shinichi left, they never heard of him again.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry that this came out a little later than usually. I've been a little busy for the past few days.**

 **It should be obvious, but this happens directly after the BO meeting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

Chapter 14: Warning

Eisuke's phone rang. He blinked and turned to it, only for his eyes to widen. It was his big sister.

"Onee-san?" Eisuke asked as he answered. It was unusual for her to call. She was undercover at the moment and he had been told that calling would be dangerous for both of them.

" _Eisuke? Where are you?_ "

Her voice had an edge that Eisuke didn't like. She sounded like she had been running, too. "I'm at the dorms. Why?"

" _Good. Then you're safe._ "

"Safe? What do you mean?" Eisuke asked, frowning.

" _I... I'm sorry, Eisuke. They caught me._ "

The air around Eisuke felt cold. The warmth brought by the heater felt like nothing as he processed the words. His sister had been caught. They realized she was an undercover agent. "O-Onee-san... Are you sure?" He tried to keep his cool, but knew he failed miserably.

" _I am. I'm so sorry..._ "

"Where are you? If you call the FBI..." Eisuke knew that she was still in Japan and worked with the FBI. They wouldn't let their ally die, right?

" _It's too late. He's hunting me._ "

"He? Who is?" Eisuke felt anger now. He would find out who this guy is and murder him!

" _The new guy. Without him the organization would not exist._ "

Well, that was one more reason to get rid of him, then.

" _Red Wine is his code name._ "

"Red Wine? Onee-san, can you give me anything else?" Eisuke asked. He wanted to talk about something else, anything else, but he needed to know. It would not only be for revenge, but to get down the organization. Something she wanted to do.

" _I know his real name. Gin said it before. What was it again...?_ "

"Try to remember, Onee-san", Eisuke bit his lip. How much time did she have before she was found? How much longer did she have to live?

" _It was... Ku... Kudo... Kudo Shinichi! That's what it was!_ "

The room felt even colder than before. Kudo Shinichi was... a member of the... organization? Without him, the organization wouldn't exist? But... Why...? Wasn't Conan still around?

" _I knew there was something wrong with that kid_ ", Eisuke heard her crying bitter tears. " _There's no way a 7-year-old is that intelligent! I should have known something was wrong, yet I didn't! He fooled me completely!_ "

"What are you talking about?" Eisuke asked, though he could guess.

" _Edogawa Conan, the little kid who worked with the FBI. He lived with the Mouris, right?_ "

"Yeah... He..." Eisuke bit his lip.

" _He was Kudo Shinichi. He was poisoned and a rare side effect turned him into a kid. I should have realized something was wrong!_ "

Eisuke couldn't blame her for saying that. He had realized it was really Shinichi. However, the fact that the famous high school detective was in fact, a criminal in a huge international organization...

" _He's hunting me. He'll find me soon. I don't have much time. Eisuke, you need to tell the higher ups and have them inform FBI. Everyone are in danger._ "

"Everyone?" Eisuke suddenly felt horrified. There was no way...

" _Everyone. FBI, Mouris, everyone who knew Kudo Shinichi and Edogawa Conan. Not only that, though, but anyone who knows Kudo Shinichi's cousin is also in danger!_ "

"He has a cousin?" Eisuke blinked. No one had told him anything about that!

" _He has. Code name is White Wine. I don't know much else, except that he was Kaitou KID until now._ "

Oh, so Shinichi had been hiding the identity of Kaitou KID? The thief was also part of the organization? That didn't sound too good.

"Onee-san..." Eisuke bit his lip.

" _I'm sorry, Eisuke. I love you, otouto._ "

"Onee-san!" Eisuke shouted, but she had already hung up. He stared at the phone with wide eyes before falling onto his bed, horrified. His sister was going to die in a few moments. He was going to get killed by Kudo Shinichi, the famous high school detective, who was really a criminal.

They were all so dead.


	15. Chapter 15

**I think you guys can realize when this chapter takes place, but, it's before the police meeting.**

Chapter 15: Cousins

Aoko glanced at Kaito's seat in worry. True, the boy could get sick and just skip school at time, but today... It was different.

Kaito had not opened the door when she had tried to pick him up earlier. All the lights had been out and the house had been lifeless altogether, like no one had lived there in years. He wasn't replying to messages and Hakuba had now decided to be the brave one to try to call him, although they all could guess it would lead to yet another failure. If not, then the magician would make fun of them later on.

Hakuba, standing by the window, frowned as he took the phone from his ear and looked at it.

"Hakuba? Did he answer?" Aoko asked. Hakuba shook his head. "He didn't. Are you sure this is his number?"

"Of course Aoko is sure!" Aoko pouted. "He's had the same number for years and hasn't changed it!"

"Except now", Hakuba informed. Upon receiving odd looks from his classmates, he elaborated. "The call isn't going to voice mail or anything."

"What?" Akako blinked. "Then, what happens?"

"That annoying voice states that the number is unavailable", Hakuba explained.

"Maybe..." Keiko bit her lip. "Maybe he's in an area where there is no reception?"

"I doubt it", Hakuba frowned. "Judging by what Nakamori-san told me, Kuroba wasn't going on a trip and he didn't leave in a haste either. It is more likely that he has changed his number."

"Or..." Hakuba looked at them all in a serious manner. "He has gotten rid of his phone."

"Why would Kaito do that without telling Aoko?" Aoko asked.

"Maybe the number or phone could be tracked to him", Hakuba frowned. "Which would mean he's involved with something. Maybe he fears that the task force finally figured out his identity?"

"But Kaito can't be KID!" Aoko exclaimed. "He can't be in two places at the same time!"

"Besides, why would he think that?" Akako asked. "If he really was KID, I mean."

"I don't know", Hakuba admitted and sighed. "KID also actually stole last night."

"He didn't return the jewel?" Keiko blinked and Hakuba shook his head. "He didn't. There are no signs that he would return it, either."

The classroom was quiet for a while before Hakuba tried calling once more. This time, he put the phone on speaker, which allowed everyone to hear the voice telling that the number was unavailable.

Aoko frowned. "Why would Kaito...?"

"I wonder too", Hakuba admitted as he started looking through the news, just in case something would come up. With Kaito, there was no saying where he could find the information. Maybe the boy had gotten caught up in something that could have made it to news and that could explain his sudden disappearance.

Aoko and Akako came to stand by him, also looking at the news. Most of them were talking about Kaitou KID and the jewel he stole, the show he put up and pretty much everything that had anything to do with Kaitou KID.

Hakuba paused as he saw one article. It wasn't as big as the previous ones about Kaitou KID, but it was interesting to him, since he was a high school detective.

"Hakuba?" Aoko blinked as Hakuba clicked onto the article and began reading it.

It was big news with Japanese police and detectives. Kudo Shinichi's disappearance had been odd and brought up questions. Many professionals tried to analyze the reasons the boy could have disappeared, where he could have gone, everything. Most people came out empty-handed, though. Some suggested he went to America to live with his parents, but no signs of him were found from there. All in all, the boy had just disappeared into thin air after one case at Tropical Land.

The article was another one in which a professional tried to analyze the situation. The analyzation, though, was rather... ridiculous and weird, as it was interesting. The professional was suggesting that Shinichi might be involved with taking down something big, like a criminal organization, even an international crime syndicate. Shinichi's past had been looked through and a weird link to Beika had been pinpointed. With Mouri Kogoro lived a boy, Edogawa Conan, KID Killer, who shared a striking resemblance to the young Shinichi, so much that they could have been the same person. There was a small suggestion that maybe, due to some accident, Shinichi had to hide and did it in the form of Conan. It had been noted that the boy was around each time something big happened and while they had been doing the analyzing, it had come to light that Conan had interacted with FBI agents without any problem and had even known why they were there, as if he had practiced lies to tell to the police.

It was all very interesting, but one point in the article brought Aoko and Akako's attention to it, as well as made Hakuba's eyes widen.

Shinichi's family had been investigated. Kudo Yuusaku had a brother who had died about ten years ago. Said brother had a son, Shinichi's cousin. A DNA test had been made to prove it and the results showed that even for cousins, the two's DNA's were horribly similar.

Kuroba Kaito and Kudo Shinichi were cousins.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ugh, school started again. I'm kind of glad (now I have something else to do, other than to sit in front of my laptop all day), but then again I'm a little annoyed. Anyways, I'll probably update again two days from now, since I don't have a normal school day then, and I honestly don't know if I have the time to update after that, when I need to start doing my homework and all the other stuff...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. You should already know that.**

Chapter 16: Truth is out

"But wait", Megure said. "This is Kudo Shinichi we're talking about. There's no way he would be a criminal!"

"He can barely hurt a fly, much less any human being!" Sato exclaimed.

"I would like to agree", Shuichi frowned. "But that's not the case."

"What do you mean?" Hakuba asked.

"It was nothing more than a facade", Jodie stated. Ran looked at her in horror. "A... facade?"

"Kudo Shinichi built up a facade as a high school detective incapable of hurting people so that he could get inside information from the police", James explained. "That, and to get into KID heists without it looking weird."

"He was digging information from us?" Takagi's eyes widened.

"He was an informant for the organization for a few years", Camel admitted. "Then he disappeared. That's all we could gather."

"Or so everyone thought", Ai gritted her teeth. "That that Kudo-kun disappeared. He didn't."

"Conan-kun was... Kudo?" Ayumi asked in shock. Ai nodded. "That bastard. I told him about my past."

"If he wanted to kill you, you would already be dead", Shuichi pointed out. "He knows your whereabouts and has been near you for a long time now. The probability that he wants you dead is low."

"But when he tells the organization, I'm dead!" Ai shouted.

"Heiji..." Kazuha said darkly. "Did you know this all?"

Heiji looked at Kazuha sadly before nodding. "I did."

"How could you?!" Kazuha cried. "Ran waited for Kudo for so long and you didn't say a thing?!"

"He said the organization would kill him, Ran-chan, everyone if they found out!" Heiji shouted back. "What was I supposed to do but keep it all to myself?! I was trying to protect you guys!"

"And you think Kaitou KID is also in this?" Nakamori frowned.

"We're positive", Jodie said. "Kudo Shinichi talked of him as White Wine."

"But why am I here?" Aoko blinked. "I have nothing to do with KID..."

"You wouldn't", James admitted. "If you wouldn't know his civilian persona."

Hakuba and Aoko both felt a bile in their throats. Hakuba was the one who spoke, though. "Kuroba Kaito?"

Everyone present, save for Aoko, looked at him in shock. James, after getting over his shock, nodded. "How did you know?"

"Kuroba has been missing since KID's last heist", Hakuba swallowed. "When we tried calling him, it said the number is unavailable. No one knows a thing about where he disappeared to."

"Kaito was KID?!" Nakamori gaped.

"We ran a DNA test on some of KID's DNA we found", Shuichi explained. "We're positive that Kuroba Kaito was Kaitou KID. The only other person it could have been was Kudo Shinichi, but since KID and Kudo spoke, it can only be Kuroba."

"What?" Takagi blinked. "What do you mean, it could have been only Kudo or Kuroba?"

"Those two are cousins", Agasa said immediately. When he got confused looks, he elaborated. "Yuusaku's brother was Toichi. Shinichi and Kaito haven't met up in years, though, so I thought they were in bad relations."

"Kudo-kun said that they have been calling each other and meeting up when they can, but haven't made a big deal about it", Ai frowned. "Should have known something was up."

"Even for cousins, their DNAs are awfully similar", Jodie explained. "That's why it could only be either of them."

"I didn't know Shinichi had a cousin!" Ran looked horrified. Of course she did, taking in what she just heard.

"Neither did I", Kogoro frowned. "I didn't even know Yuusaku had a brother."

"But how?" Nakamori frowned. "Kaito wasn't alive when KID first appeared."

"I don't think it would be too farfetched to think that Kuroba was keeping up his father's legacy", James said. "We think that Kuroba Toichi was the original Kaitou KID and once KID reappeared, Kuroba found out about it. That, or the organization told him. We don't know for certain."

"Either way, why are you here?" Megure frowned. "There must be a reason."

Shuichi, Jodie, Camel and James shared an uneasy look. They then turned to the rest of them.

"Two undercover agents, code names Kir and Bourbon, died in the hands of Red Wine and White Wine respectively."

"Just before their demises, they contacted their respective organizations, CIA and Public Security Bureau and told them to warn us."

"Everyone who they knew will be killed."

"We are here to drag you to safety."


	17. Chapter 17

**As promised, a new chapter. It'll probably take a while for the next chapter to come out, unless my teachers decide to take it easy and not give us much homework.**

 **This chapter happens after Kaito and Shinichi found Pandora.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

Chapter 17: Chit-chat

"Are you sure you don't need anything from your house?" Shinichi asked from Kaito, who had changed back into normal clothing, off of his Kaitou KID uniform. Said uniform had been burned, as there was no need for it anymore after tonight.

"I am", Kaito grinned. "We have everything we need _there_."

Shinichi smiled and nodded in agreement. That was the reason he hadn't needed anything from his house, either. That way, he didn't give Subaru – Shuichi – any signs of him coming back. He was certain the man knew that Conan was Shinichi, but showing himself to the man wasn't an option. At this point, at least.

"I can't believe we actually found Pandora", Kaito looked up at the full moon as they walked towards their hideout, making sure to take detours so that no one followed them. "It feels like an eternity since we first started hunting it."

"True", Shinichi sighed. "All sorts of things have happened."

"It's a miracle no one realized who we were", Kaito admitted.

"We're good actors", Shinichi smiled and looked at Kaito. "We always have been."

Kaito hummed. "If there's one thing you regret, what is it?"

Shinichi thought for a moment. It was a bit unusual for questions like that, but... "I think it would be that I allowed us to drift apart."

"Really? Mine too!" Kaito grinned to him before they both started laughing.

"We really are similar, ne?" Shinichi asked.

"Sure thing we are!" Kaito chuckled. "I sometimes wonder whether we're cousins or twins!"

"You're a month younger than I", Shinichi reminded, but smiled at the thought of them being twins. It would have made things so much easier for the both of them.

"I know", Kaito smiled sadly. "But I just want to think so."

Shinichi smiled and threw his arm around Kaito's shoulders, bringing him into a one-armed sideways hug. "I know. I like to think so too."

Kaito smiled and draped his own arm around Shinichi's shoulders. "We're too similar to be just cousins, seriously."

"Let's just go", Shinichi chuckled. "Ano Kata is waiting for Pandora."

"What would Oyaji say?" Kaito wondered. "If he knew."

"He'd kill us, just like Tou-san would if he knew", Shinichi promised. "They didn't actually raise us to become cold-blooded criminals."

"Well, yeah, but..." Kaito stopped, touching his chest gently. "You know what, forget it."

"What were you about to say?" Shinichi raised an eyebrow, glancing at Kaito's hand. He raised his own hand to touch the same spot on his own chest, grimacing. Kaito waved his hand. "Forget about it."

They continued on their way, chatting and laughing. No one who passed them could believe that they were part of an international crime syndicate that was responsible for countless of murders, blackmails, thefts and whatnot. No one could believe they were one of the key members of said organization, the favorites of their own boss. They were just friends hanging out late, right?

By the time the mistake came to light, it was already too late.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm having mixed feelings about this chapter. On one hand, it's a recently written one and I'd like to think I'm a better writer now than when I wrote the other chapters, but on the other hand, I'm pretty sure this wasn't the original backstory and I honestly don't know how well this and the next chapter go with the rest of these... So, please give your opinions of this and the next chapter.**

 **Though, even if you think these chapters aren't really good, I don't know what I could do (other than rewrite them) because there's only these chapters and the epilogue left, and the epilogue doesn't really explain anything at all...**

 **Either way, this happens _way_ before any of the other chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

Chapter 18: The true beginning

It wasn't their fault. They started it. They were the ones who were attacked, since the beginning.

Was it so wrong to defend what was most important to them, even if it meant killing someone else?

They didn't _want to_ kill those people.

"Where are they?!"

"Catch them!"

"Burn those demons!"

Running footsteps echoed around them, running past them. For now, they were good. But they wouldn't be forever. They both knew it.

Shinichi clicked his tongue. "Damn it."

Kaito panted, laying on the ground, holding a hand over his bleeding shoulder. He turned to glance at his cousin, who was more like a brother to him, to see him sweating nervously.

They both knew they couldn't stay here forever. They would be caught, and burned alive, _killed_. But they didn't have the power to run away, either.

They had already been running for too long, already.

He chuckled dryly. "Is this… the end?"

"No", Shinichi frowned. "Don't say stuff like that. We'll get through this."

Wishful thinking. They both knew it.

Kaito looked at his cousin, his brother, and smiled a little. "Why… why couldn't we have been born as twins instead?"

He had often wondered. What did the world have against them, torturing them by making them cousins, when they were clearly meant to be brothers?

Shinichi tightened his fists. "… Because we're demons, remember? Demons don't deserve what they want."

For years, they had listened to those same words. When had they begun believing them? That they were demons?

Of course they knew they were different. Bright blue eyes that they _couldn't have_ inherited from their parents, eyes that made everyone scared of them. They saw to their souls, others said, and used all weaknesses against them. They were more intelligent, they were aware, but they spent most of their time inside to not frighten others, eavesdropping on adults' conversations.

How could they _not_ be more intelligent than other kids?

That didn't mean they were demons.

Or… were they?

He chuckled dryly. Shinichi gave him a look. "Don't give up now, Kai. We'll get through this."

"Hey, Shin… if you had three wishes, what would you wish for?" Kaito had no idea where that came from. Maybe he wanted to hear Shinichi's dreams now, when their last moments were near. They were going to die, that was obvious. There was nowhere to run. They were done for.

Shinichi was silent for a while, looking at him. As if knowing his reason, he answered. "Well… We're already demons, I guess… So, I'd want to be immortal. So that I could see more of the world. I want to know of the past, and see the present and the future. But I don't want to look like an old man, so… eternal youth, I guess? And I don't like being hunted. So, I'd want that those who hunt us would be gone. What about you?"

Kaito pondered it for a moment. "I… guess I'd also like to see the world. And I don't want to grow up. But I want to be a teen… And I want to live with Shin, so… Immortality and eternal youth sound good… But… I'd want us to be twins, like… like we were meant to be…"

Shinichi looked at him and smiled. "Yeah… That's another wish of mine, too, but… I'm fine with us being together, not hunted like this, even if we were just cousins…"

Kaito smiled back to him. "I… guess that would be fine, too."

There was silence for a moment. Then… "Found them!"

Their heads snapped upwards to look at the villagers who were hunting them with torches.

"Catch them!"

"Burn them!"

They knew this was their end. They didn't struggle, not much. As long as they went together, didn't leave the other alone, they were fine with dying.

The villagers were even more scared, seeing them so obedient, not afraid of death.

What demons they truly were.

Where they had been hiding, nearby, there was a small altar, where a rock sat. Unseen to all, when the two were set on fire, it shone under the bright moonlight.

" _I will give you immortality and eternal youth… I will get rid of your hunters… But to become twins… Find me, and ask me again, Demon Children, and I, Pandora, shall grant it to you…_ "


	19. Chapter 19

**I was happily surprised that you guys liked the previous chapter (at least I got the impression?). This chapter happens after that.**

 **By the way, I'm just making assumptions when I use "he". As we still don't know who Ano Kata is, I didn't want to use any of the other characters to be him.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

Chapter 19: The reason

He was young when he first stumbled upon it.

He was not an archeologist or interested in history, per say, but he liked to explore. Apparently, his family came from this village, originally, and they were having a family meeting, or something. Being one of the few youngsters there, he had wandered off to the forest surrounding the village.

He had walked around, walked and walked. He was probably lost, but he didn't care. Eventually, after walking and walking, he came upon a cave. He walked inside, barely glancing at the old sign prohibiting entering the cave.

What he saw inside was the beginning. He saw the end. He saw the bond.

Two little boys, daggers driven through their hearts, lying by each other, holding hands tightly. It was almost like they were soundly sleeping, except… They couldn't possibly be alive.

But they looked like they were.

He was interested. He investigated. It was hard, information was scarce about them. He needed help from others.

Eventually, he found out about them. They were called Demon Children. They had been children in the village, cousins, who the villagers claimed to be demons. They had killed many villagers and had been hunted down. The villagers had tried to burn them, but they didn't die. So they stabbed them with daggers, right through their hearts, and the two seemingly died. But as they did, so did all of those, who had hunted them down. Only a few had survived, his own ancestor one of them. The survivors had fled the village, fearing it cursed, and no one had come back, until decades later. By then, skeletons littered the whole village. Except, the two boys, daggers through their hearts, still looked like they did back then. They should have become skeletons, but they looked just as alive as ever. Eventually, they were moved to the cave, out of everyone's eyes, and people hoped that they wouldn't come back to haunt them, those demons.

But he didn't believe in demons. He grew curious. _Why_ didn't their bodies decay?

He researched. He had others research. He started to follow even the smallest of trails to find whatever kept their bodies from decaying.

Eventually, by the time he, _they_ , were in too deep, he heard of a jewel. Pandora.

He found it. He expected immortality. He expected to gain what those two boys had gained. But instead, the jewel spoke to him.

His three, _true_ , wishes, would be granted.

He said several wishes, but apparently none of them were his true wishes. He thought of just throwing the jewel away. And then he thought about the boys again.

Demon Children, they said. Two boys who never had a childhood.

Since when had he cared so much?

So he said his three wishes. To allow the boys to have a normal childhood with parents of his choosing, have memories altered around those people, just enough to allow the boys to exist, and to let the boys have three wishes, for when they found Pandora again.

For some reason, Pandora seemed amused. But she granted him his wishes.

And so, with the most trusted member of the organization behind him, he stepped into the cave and pulled the daggers out of their hearts.

Their hearts beat. They breathed. They opened their eyes. They claimed to not remember what had happened.

Shinichi and Kaito. The Demon Children. The reason he created the organization, to find out their secret. But only they would know them as such. To others, they would be normal children, happily enjoying their lives.

The others didn't need to know about their past, for he knew, and in the end, _he_ was their father-figure, not Yusaku, not Toichi, no one else. _Him_.

 _Without them, the organization wouldn't exist._


	20. Epilogue

**And here it is. The epilogue.**

 **On that note, thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows! I hope you all really enjoyed this story!**

 **(I may consider making a sequel or something, but for now, I will leave this story like this.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

Epilogue: Never trust Wines

A knock was heard from the door of a dark room. A person, sitting on a chair, glanced at the door before smiling. "Come on in, you two."

Opening the door, allowing light to seep in from the hallway on the other side, and stepping inside were Kuroba Kaito and Kudo Shinichi. Both wearing their respective suits, Kaito with a white suit and blue undershirt and Shinichi with a black suit and red undershirt, the two looked like models. Beauty, intelligence, athletics, reputation, personality, they had it all. They were like perfect people and if no one knew better, they would call this duo, gods.

"Ano Kata", Kaito greeted with a small bow. Shinichi copied the bow, but did not say anything. Their boss knew they were both there.

"How nice to see the both of you", Ano Kata smirked upon looking at the duo closer. Although it was hard to see with Shinichi's black suit, both had blood on their suits. Not much, but enough to be noticeable.

"We have completed the mission", Shinichi smiled lightly. "Both the Pandora and getting rid of the undercover agents."

"I see", Ano Kata smiled to them. "I see you've done a great job, as always."

"Ano Kata, not to be rude or anything", Kaito smiled, glancing at the Pandora, sitting on Ano Kata's desk innocently. Like it really wasn't a jewel that gave eternal life. Maybe it wasn't, who knew? "What are you going to do with Pandora?"

Ano Kata looked at him disapprovingly but saw Shinichi looking with curiosity. Both of the boys wanted to know what was to be done with Pandora now. Ano Kata sighed. "What do you know of Pandora?"

"Rumor says it gives immortality and eternal youth", Shinichi and Kaito answered as one, without missing a beat. They had, after all, searched these rumors wherever they led, whatever jewel could turn out to be Pandora.

"True", Ano Kata nodded. "But it doesn't."

"It doesn't?" Kaito seemed honestly surprised.

"No, it doesn't. In fact, Pandora is more like the genie", Ano Kata said.

"You mean, it grants wishes instead?" Shinichi blinked. Ano Kata nodded. "Yes. You see, the rumors about immortality started when someone asked for immortality from Pandora."

"I see", Shinichi brought his hand to his chin and nodded. "It makes sense. But is there a limit to these wishes?"

"There's three wishes granted for each person", Ano Kata explained. "Those who truly wish for something, get their wishes granted."

"Those who truly wish for something, eh?" Kaito grinned devilishly. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"Sharp, as always", Ano Kata smiled. "I wanted to give the two of you three wishes."

"Three wishes, huh...?" Shinichi glanced at Kaito. The magician/criminal looked back at him with determined eyes. They both knew what they wanted.

In fact, they both knew what the Pandora could not grant them all those centuries ago.

"Ano Kata, I have a wish", Shinichi said, turning to his boss. "Is it possible that I get to say my wish to the Pandora and have it granted?"

"Are you sure? What Pandora grants, can't be reversed", Ano Kata warned.

"I'm sure of what we want", Shinichi glanced at Kaito, who grinned. "Go on, Shin-chan. I'll say our second wish after you say the first."

Ano Kata glanced at both of them before sighing. "If you're so sure, then go on. But only one wish from you, Shinichi, and one from you, Kaito, if you're sure of what you want."

"Thank you", Shinichi smiled before taking the jewel into his hands. He walked behind Ano Kata, followed closely by Kaito, and drew open the curtains. A full moon glared down at them as Shinichi brought the jewel up to his eye-level, under the moonlight. He was able to see Pandora in all its glory from the inside of the diamond. It was rather familiar, yet unfamiliar, feeling.

"Pandora, you're the almighty granter of all. Centuries have passed since our last wish and we have found you. Thus, your promise comes into effect. Make me and Kaito twins!"

Ano Kata's eyes widened as a bright light engulfed the room for a minute. As the light faded, nothing seemed different. Kaito and Shinichi looked the same, it was like nothing had changed at all. Yet, something in the duo's eyes was different. Like they knew that something had changed, what had changed, what it meant.

Kaito took the jewel from Shinichi, who offered it to him. He brought it up, like Shinichi had, allowing the moonlight to hit the jewel. "Pandora, you're the almighty granter of all. Centuries have passed since me and Shin-chan wished for immortality, eternal youth, us being twins and the death of our hunters. Once more we have found you. Once more I will ask you to destroy those standing in our way..."

"… Ano Kata included."

Ano Kata's eyes widened. "What...?!"

"You should know by now, Ano Kata", Shinichi and Kaito looked at Ano Kata, wearing matching grins. Now, their eyes held wisdom of centuries, their bodies held power from centuries ago, everything in them was eternal and immortal. They seemed almost like… Almost like _demons_.

"Never trust Wines."


End file.
